Living for Game
by 13BlackSins
Summary: [Alternative Universe] When and all time famous basketball player – Sin Black – forgets to go to high school, what happens? Easy, his manager kicks him out of his apartment with his team and signs them up for Konoha's All Boy Academy. One problem though, Sin Black's a girl.
1. Prologue

**[A/N]**

**[Warning – Cussing, Shortness (?), Mood Swings, and Confusing Sentences]**

**First story everyone! I hope you follow and favorite! This might ****_not _****cover everything the sport basketball because I don't play it. I play tennis and swimming, I don't think instruments count. I'm only getting this information by wikipedia. I don't usually like using that site but I ****_really _****wanted to do this story.**

**It may not make sense but don't worry, it'll make more sense in the near future when the past is revealed.**

**Inspired by:**

**_"Girl's Got Game" –_**

**So yeah, I hope you enjoy "****_Living for Game"!_**

* * *

**Prologue – Kicked Out Shipped Out**

_[Alternative Universe] When and all time famous basketball player – Sin Black – forgets to go to high school, what happens? Easy, his manager kicks him out of his apartment with his team and signs them up for Konoha's AllBoyAcademy. One problem though, Sin Black's a girl._

* * *

". . . and that's it!" the announcer cried breaking the tension in the stadium as Sin's team made the winning shot, "The Akatsuki wins!" The stadium sudden burst with noise. Shouts, cheers, echo around the players as Sin walked towards the bleachers, swiping the water bottle and drinking it without hesitation.

"Great job Sin!" his manager – Konan – cried and hugged the sweaty boy, making him chock. Quickly Konan released him and one of the team member's thumps Sin's back – hard.

This man had silky silver hair that was heavily gelled and was easily combed back. He had light pink eyes, he was indeed an albino. He wore the basketball jersey that held the number 3 on it. The whole jersey and shorts was black with red clouds floating around. The only thing that wasn't colored was the number (obviously).

"Geez bitch, you tryin' to fucking kill him?!" the teenager yelled at their manager and she sweat dropped.

"No of course not idiot!" she remarked sharply, puffing out her cheeks in the process. Sin sighed at his team and quickly searched for his other teammates who have suddenly disappeared, leaving him alone with the two lunatics that would eventually rip their faces off.

"Where are you, Fishy-chan, Money-chan, Weasel-chan, Puppet-chan, Bomb-chan, Piercing-chan, Plant-chan, Tobi-chan?" Sin asked nervously playing with his thumbs. It was a bad habit he gained from childhood.

Then a light bulb suddenly lit in his head making him face palm. Walking up to the two lunatics verbally fighting, he pinched their ears making them stop their argument instantly.

Swearing up a storm, Hidan shouted curses at the younger boy but he merely ignored him along with their blue haired manager who was released as they entered the changing room, screaming and whining.

* * *

Sin was by far the shortest one their, even shorter than the shortest male alive! But he was also the prettiest, excluding his little brother Haku that was still taking high school. Having a female like brother has its quirks though besides being claimed boyfriend and girlfriend multiple times by random (_female_) people passing them.

Sin was like a boy, obviously, and looked one too. He had short black hair though, his bangs said otherwise. The back side of his head had short black hair but it was long enough so no one would be able to see his scalp, and his side bangs covered his right eye.

But there weren't any problems with his eyes. No, he had perfect 20/20 vision. He had deep honey brown eyes that glowed with happiness that could make anyone crack.

He had fairly smooth skin. A few scrapes from practice but it was nothing, still flawless, smooth, and soft. Yes, soft and squishy. His skin was perfect pillow material.

Sin would usual wear baggy gray clothes for 99% of his life and would usually never get out of bed, unless there was a game. But other than that and his three meals mixed with 25% candy, there was nothing to do to get him out of bed thus explaining his baggy clothes trend, though he would usually just go to Kisame's closet to get his clothes instead of going to the store and buying something.

Yep, Kisame's closet was his store but this store doesn't require any money.

So currently, he was sitting on Kakuzu's shoulders chewing on his frosty treat hungrily. The taste of watermelon melted on his tongue as flavor literally exploded in his mouth.

"This is one _greeeeeeeaaaaaaaat _ice cream~" he moaned and Kakuzu rolled his eyes along with Deidara who was the other person walking beside him.

Kakuzu was a tanned man with most of his face covered with a mask – this included in the games as well. His skin was most covered in scars though so you really couldn't blame the guy. Usually he wore the same thing every day, a black coat with red clouds. But that was only on the outside; in the inside he wore a gray sweat shirt/T-shit and a pair of jeans.

Deidara was the same with the clothes choice. He had long shining blond hair with most of it in his face covering his right eye like Sin's. But the rest of it was either, tied in a high ponytail (which was using a small amount of hair), or on his back.

"Can you stop with the moaning? We need to go get some things for the Akatsuki un." Deidara asked, by the way he also had an odd speech pattern of saying "un", "yeah", and "hmm" after each sentence.

"Well sorry!" Sin whinnied like a toddler throwing his arms in the air. "But I was _hungry!" _Kakuzu sighed and Deidara stared at Sin, why was it that _he _was the one that got what he wanted?

It was true he was the last one to join the Akatsuki so he didn't really know how everything worked. Sin joined considerably before Deidara and was here around three years before him.

_BRING! BRING! NYA, NYA, NYA, NYA~ OMG NYAN CAT~_

Sin grinned as both the boys flushed in embarrassment when everyone stopped to stare at Sin, not realizing that people noticing their trademark coats. Pressing the answer button, Sin pressed the phone against his ear with his frosty treat in another and asked,

"Wassup Flower-chan?" Sin asked cheerfully – as usual – and Konan giggled on the other side before catching herself and suddenly stopping. "Flower-chan, you okay over there?"

"Yes Sin-kun, but did you know that you didn't take high school?" Konan asked and Sin raised an eyebrow, indifference.

". . . yeah so?" he replied and Konan sighed deeply as if she was going to do the most exhausting thing in the world.

"Sin-kun . . ." Konan sighed again. "Just, just come back home and I'll tell you." Then she hung up. Sin took the phone of his ear and stared at it strangely making Deidara stare at him.

"We need to go back Bomb-chan, Money-chan!" Sin exclaimed cheerfully wiping off whatever expression that was on his face before, his brown eyes lighted up as well. Kakuzu shrugged off Deidara's questioning stare and turned around, almost skipping back for not wasting a dime on something expensive.

* * *

"WHAT?!" everyone seemed to scream as Konan told them the news. Sin sweat dropped and looked out the windows. Birds chirped happily as they flew where their hearts content. They were free unlike them, the humans. They – no – Sin was like a bird in a cage. Unable to escape and could only cry in sadness.

Sin's heart almost melted at the thought, though he kept his happy appearance. He smiled weakly and scratched his chin.

"Y-yeah, I never went to high school. You see me career started in middle school so I never had time to go to school anymore because of my team." Sin explained weakly at his team's response.

"Then how the hell are you so _smart?!" _Hidan almost screamed at Sin but held back and instead asked, "Then how the hell did you fucking make it here motherfucker?"

"Simple," he replied and his smile grew wider and more confident. "Piercing-chan taught me everything I know."

"The couch?" This time it was Kisame who asked. Sin nodded and brushed his bangs behind his ear.

"Yeah, surprising isn't it?" Sin asked as his bangs only fell onto his face once again.

"I helped too!" Konan chirped as an evil glint in her eyes shinnied. "Now . . ." The team raised an eyebrow curiously as Sin walked towards Tobi with the very intention of leaning on him. "GET THE HELL OUT YOU HOOLIGANS!"

"AH!"

_SLAM!_

Sin groaned in pain as she thumped his fist on the concrete right outside of the house, being on the very bottom of the human pillow sack. Let Sin, everyone else groaned while Tobi hopped up and down (he was on the top . . . sadly) yelling "Tobi is a good boy".

"Get of Tobi un!" Deidara yelled as a shadow covered Sasori's dark lifeless eyes making them seem more dangerous than they already are.

Amusement flickered in Sin's eyes like a candle flame but it was soon blown out as a new weight was added on the pile.

This was Kisame.

Everyone groaned.

"Kisame-san's squishing Tobi!" Tobi whinnied childishly and Kisame grunted in response.

"How do you think _I _feel stupid heads?!" Sin cried in agony and instantly everyone hopped off, trying not to squish their smallest member.

Suddenly a package with a rock attached to it flew out of the door and landed in Sin's head, making it bobble and fall in his hands.

A shadow casted over Sin's head and everyone took a large step back as a dark like blob seeped out of Sin's body. Sasori smirked and walked up to Sin ignoring the idiotic cries of Tobi.

"No Sasori-san! No! You're going to die!" Tobi sobbed hopelessly reaching out to the puppet trying to run and drag him back. Sadly – or happily in everyone's case – Kisame took hold of the back of his shirt preventing him to go any further.

"Oi Sin-chan, give me the package." Sasori ordered boldly and a dangerous glow flickered in Sin's eyes for a mid second but then it was gone as quickly as it came. Think tension appeared around them until Sin suddenly replied,

"Okay!" Hopping up, Sin gave Sasori the package. Sasori smiled falsely and ripped the package apart, revealing ten neatly folded black uniforms and a note on top. Slowly, everyone started to gather around Sasori and the note.

"'_Sin-chan since you didn't complete high school I'm signing you guys to go to school at Konoha's All Boy Academy~ In there are ten uniforms so enjoy school!_

_With Lots of Love  
__Konan~_

_PS – The boys better be looking out for you! I also signed you up as a boy Sin-chan! Oops!"'_

Sin suddenly paled as well as the rest of the team.

What had his manager done?!


	2. But I Don't Wanna Go To School!

**[A/N]**

**[Warning - Cussing, Shortness(?), Awkwardness, Weirdness, and Some Other Shit I Forgot to Mention]**

**So. . . I read the review that ****_awesomeconji1 _****left for me and I don't blame you buddy. This is why I left the weirdness in the warning bar. So once again please drop off a review, favorite, and follow.**

**Inspired by:**

_**"Girl's Got Game" - **_

**Please enjoy my odd and confusing story ****_"Living for Game"!_**

* * *

Life wasn't always weird.

Actually, I take that back. It was always weird. Especially with Sin around. Sin would always act like a child, though he was _completely _different from Tobi. It was odd for the Akatsuki to be reliving high school and yet, they were still age appropriate. Admittedly, they were all sixteen (or at least near it) and flunked/ditched school for the same reason, it was all for basketball.

But why?

Some of you might of already asked this question but think of it like this. Why does a murderer kill? Because they were made to do it, just like how the Akatsuki members were made to play basketball. It was an addiction to them.

So there they were. The bells rung as students rushed to their classes, never noticing the _hot _and _cool _Akatsuki members stroll into their schools.

This was a fact: almost every boy in that school was addicted (or loved) to play a sport.

But how they never noticed the members, was a whole entire mystery. Hell, Kisame was literally towering over them like a skyscraper! But a certain someone, was refusing to go.

"LET ME GO YOU STUPID HEADS! LET ME GO BEFORE I KICK YOU ALL THE WAY TO CHRISTMAS!" Sin screech as he refused to let go of the limo's door. The members sighed and almost face palmed as Zetsu and Kisame tried to pull Sin away from the limo. The driver looked at them worryingly.

"Are. . . are you okay?" the man asked.

"Oh yes we are perfectly fine bitch as we try to fucking pull Sin-chan out of the fucking limo not wanting to face Konan's freakishly scary rage." Hidan replied sarcastically before growing a tic mark. "OF COURSE WE'RE NOT FINE DIP SHIT!"

The driver sweat dropped, already warned for Hidan's cussing and snappy attitude in the mornings, though he was warned most about Sin, Kakuzu's, and Itachi's. "W-well _sorry." _the driver replied. Hidan scowled and Kakuzu whacked the back of his head.

"No getting snappy at the driver or else Pein will start giving us punishments." Kakuzu said darkly and Hidan's scowl deepened, glaring at the already frightened driver.

"You got lucky this time asshole. But you won't be so damn lucky next time." Hidan snapped and turned away to bother his partner - Kakuzu. The driver gulped, making a self notice about ever talking to celebrities, well in the morning that is.

_BRING! BRING! NYA, NYA, NYA, NYA~ OMG NYAN CAT~_

Letting go of the limo to pick up his phone, he suddenly was sky rocketing into the air. Oblivious to the sudden change of the scenery, he dropped his phone with a sickening _crunch _afterwards.

"Aw man!" he hissed and finally took notice of the change of air. He blinked.

What.

The.

Hell.

"KISAME, ZETSU, YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO REGRET EVER LIVING IN THIS WORLD! WHEN I COME BACK DOWN I'M GONNA SLAP YOU WITH A FISH - A LIVING ONE TOO - UNTIL YOU START TO BEG FOR MERCY!"

Everyone laughed.

"AS IF YOU COULD! JUST GO AHEAD AND TRY!"

* * *

"Aw shit! I'm late! It's the first day of school to!" a familiar blond haired knuckle head cried as he rushed to school. "Sakura-chan gonna yell at me to! Aw man!" Brunt toast with butter and eggs on top hung from his mouth as he quickly gobbled it down (though it didn't satisfy his needs for ramen). Hanging on to his orange backpack, he quickly ran past his neighbors.

Suddenly, the sweet smell of ramen went up into his nose. He came to a sudden halt.

"Ah Naruto-san!" the owner of his favorite ramen shop - Teuchi - called out to him, luring him with his infamous ramen. "Come here and try out my new recipe!" His daughter (much older than Naruto though still young) pecked out from behind him and smiled warmly at Naruto.

"Ah! Naruto-kun! Are you here to try out?" Ayame asked kindly and Naruto started to weigh his options.

_New ramen?! Ah I gotta try that out! _he thought excitedly. _But then Sakura-chan will yell at me later. _He thought some more, probably thinking the plan over. _But the raaaaaaammmmmmmmmmmeeeeeeeen!_

As if hearing the word "ramen" Teuchi placed a bowl down on the counter.

"Eat me Naruto~ Eat me and fill up your pitiful stomach~" the ramen seemed to sing to him making him instantly decide on his choice.

_I'm sorry Sakura-chan! But the urge was too strong! _Naruto thought, mentally crying as he walked to the Ramen stand. Plopping down on a stool, Ayama placed a pair of chopsticks (that were already apart) next to the bowl with a napkin. Taking a bite he ate one of the noodles cautiously. Then he blinked. Ayame and Teuchi looked at him expectingly.

"This. . . this. . ." Tears of joy rolled down his face as Teuchi and Ayame looked at him even more, expecting him to say something. "This is amazing! Absolute heaven!" Teuchi and Ayame sighed in relief as Naruto gobbled the ramen down in a second, literally. Ayame looked at the light blue framed clock on the wall beside her and gasped.

"Naruto-kun! Your going to be late!" Ayame cried and Naruto's light ocean blue eyes widened.

"AH!" he screamed nervously as a _very _bloody visual of Sakura yelling at him rolled into this mind. "I'M LATE!" Then Naruto rushed out the store leaving a trail of dust in his wake. The two ramen makers sweat dropped thinking, _how could you forget about going to school? _Oh the irony to this sentence.

* * *

Sin waited up in the air nervously, it worried him. Was he _ever _going to go back down? Were was gravity when you needed it? It seemed to him the only thing he was doing was going up, up, up. But there wasn't any down, down, down. He sighed.

He was already regretting about his next thoughts.

When he got down. . .

. . .was he going to S-P-L-A-T on the hard concrete floor. Blood will ooze out of him like a river, and he wouldn't be able to see the day that Deidara finally turns to a full grown women.

He stopped.

He looked down.

He fell.

He screamed.

He hugged himself.

He feared for his _life._

"FUCK YOU GRAVITY! NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME! I OUTTA-" Sin cut off his own sentence as he felt himself fall even _faster. _Tears fell from his eyes like a river as the Akatsuki members ran around the campus, trying to catch the falling boy. "I DON'T WANNA DIE! I STILL HAVE TO GO BRAG TO MY FRIENDS I'M A CELEBRITY!"

The Akatsuki sweat dropped at their poor, _poor, _little boy. Was he ever going to mature, even a little? Suddenly they stopped as Sin's screaming stopped. What happened to their beloved Sin?

_CRASH!_

Dust surrounded the spot a few feet away from them. They sweat dropped once more. They had been completely wrong about where Sin was going to fall to.

_KACK! KACK! KACK!_

"Aw man! Ramen and now this!?" a voice whined in the dust and another sighed. "Sakura-chan's going to beat me till next week!"

"Tell me about it man! I have to go to school and went skyrocketing into the air because of _them." _the other - oddly familiar to Sin's - replied.

"_Really, _your friends sent you rocketing into the air?! That sounds so cool, believe it!"

"It was cool. . . until I almost went splat on the ground. Thanks for being my pillow random - possible pedo - dude.

"No pro- _hey!_ I'm not a pedo! Orochimaru-sensei is a pedo."

"Orochimaru?"

"Yeah, he's a teacher to my school. You new?"

"Yep. My manager kicked me out of my house and throwed me here saying education was important - I think."

"Wow, you have a manager?!"

"Yeah, pretty cool huh?" By now the dust cleared and the members had a full view of what was happening. A spiky blond haired boy (probably sixteen) was on the floor, sitting, holding Sin bridal style while Sin chatted with him as if it was an everyday thing. The Akatsuki was shocked to say the least.

Itachi and Sasori was the first to recover.

"What are you doing Sin-chan?" Itachi asked as he walked over to him as Sasori quickly removed him from the blond's arms, Sin gulped.

"Having a conversation?" he answered - questioning himself about his answer.

"Is Sin-chan okay?!" Tobi shouted and hopped over to them.

Sin nodded and replied, "I'm okay Tobi-chan~" He turned to Sasori. "Puppet-chan will carry me all the way to the school right?" Sasori nodded silently as he made his way to the school, with everyone following of course.

"NARUTO! GET YOUR LITTLE ASS IN MY OFFICE NOW!" a voice roared, shaking the school. Naruto paled and rushed to the office.

"AH SHIT!"


End file.
